Tired Souls
by Alcandre
Summary: A sequel to "Sleepless Nights". Glinda is tired. That's all there is to it. So, she leaves. What does she have in mind and what does a certain green witch think of this? Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

Well, after over a year I've come out with a kind of sequel to "Sleepless Nights." It isn't absolutely necessary to read "Sleepless Nights" to get this story but there may be a few references. And besides, isn't any Gelphie story worth reading? Duh!

Anyway, I don't own "Wicked" or Glinda or Elphaba. Because if I did, well…let's just say a certain Winkie Prince would not have gotten as far as he did.

Btw, this is kinda musicalverse and bookverse. There are aspects in each that I just conveniently forget. *cough* Glinda being married *cough* Fiyero being alive *cough*

A big thanks to Laura for being a wonderful beta and friend. Even if you are all the way over in France. *big hug* I miss you!

So, enjoy and review. And don't flame me just because you don't like the pairing of Glinda/Elphaba. How immature can you be? If you don't like the pairing…don't read it! *smacks your forehead* Get over yourself!

*****

**Title: Tired Souls**

A full moon rose over the Emerald City, bathing the city in its haunting light. And the bustling city was quiet. It was close to midnight, bringing the 5th year Anniversary Celebration of the Wicked Witch of the West's death to an end. The Ozians were tired. It had been a long day of singing, dancing, eating, laughing, and well…just celebrating.

But there was one Ozian that wasn't asleep. And, as the moon's bright light made its way into her window, it focused on a huge empty bed with rumpled sheets. She had obviously been to bed but hadn't been to sleep. And Glinda the Good was probably entitled to be more exhausted that any other citizen of Oz. In fact, her body _was_ exhausted. But her mind couldn't stop racing.

She sat at her desk, looking out the window to her right, letting the moon serve as her source of light. Not that she really needed to see anything.

Five years. Elphie had been gone for five years. And she was tired. Her body, her mind... her soul…all of her was just plain exhausted.

Living day in and day out with a smile on her face and nice words spewing from her mouth was tiring. Mainly because her heart wasn't into it. Her heart had died the day her love had died.

"It's a wonder I've lived this long," the blonde witch muttered into the empty room.

She sighed and glanced down at her desk, her blue eyes scanning over the many papers littering the top of it. There were laws and proclamations scattered about. Laws she herself wrote. In fact, just that morning she finally proclaimed it unlawful to cage an Animal. And as it was passed, she gave a thought out to Elphaba, knowing that she would hear it. After all, the dead can hear your thoughts, right?

"I can't do this anymore, Elphie," Glinda said, still looking at the papers; not really seeing them. "I've done good things for Oz, I know I have. But enough is enough. I've got to get out of here."

It was time.

**********

The next morning dawned. It was a clear, bright morning; a morning that proved to make a beautiful day.

Glinda was dressed and ready for the day before the sun had even thought about peeking through her window. She had a lot to do. And not enough time to do it in.

Opening the door to her room, she plastered her public smile on her face and walked through the palace, greeting all who passed her with a smile and a kind word. But inside she was grim and dark.

She opened the door to her public office, the place where she held meetings and such. And there, sitting in a chair in front of her desk, was just the person she needed to see.

"Good morning, Centra," Glinda said as she shut the door behind her and made her way around her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Glinda," the young woman said.

The Good Witch looked over the woman sitting across from her. She had hired her just a year ago as an assistant. However, as the months wore on, the blonde started training Centra for something more.

"How was your day yesterday, Centra?"

The young brunette gave a slow nod. "It was okay, I suppose."

"Just okay?" Glinda asked, raising one eyebrow. But inside, she smirked. _So far so good._

Centra bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Come now, Centra," Glinda said with a small smile. "Tell me what's going on in your head at this moment."

Centra looked back up at her boss. "In all honesty, Ms. Glinda, I hated yesterday."

"Oh?"

Centra nodded. "I think celebrating the death of any human being is horrible, no matter what they did." She took a deep breath, as if getting ready for a big announcement. And in her mind, she was. "And in all actuality, I don't think the 'Wicked Witch' was really all that wicked. I mean, what did she EVER do to earn that title?"

"Spread lies about the Wizard?" Glinda prompted.

"No," Centra said. "She told the truth."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do," the young woman said. "I feel in my heart that she was good. REALLY good. She wanted to help Oz, not hurt Oz."

"But what about kidnapping that little girl?"

"Dorothy?" Centra rolled her eyes. "I saw that little girl. She needed to be kidnapped."

Glinda couldn't help it. She started laughing. True laughter that bubbled up from deep inside and sprang out of her mouth in waves. Centra was acting a lot like Elphie. Her wit and attitude were dead on. She was perfect.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Centra," Glinda said after her small bout of laughter had died down, leaving a very confused Centra in its wake.

"What way?"

"The way I feel."

Centra's green eyes widened. "What?"

Glinda leveled her gaze with Centra's. "I'm leaving, Centra. I'm leaving Oz."

The young woman couldn't even manage to make a noise because of the shock she was in.

Glinda continued. "And I need someone to replace me. Someone honest, good, and able to take my place without causing too much upheaval in Oz."

"But," Centra swallowed. "But…why?"

I'm tired, Centra. Tired of being someone I'm not. I'm tired of living this lie I call life."

Centra felt her eyes widen. "So, it's true."

"What?" Glinda asked, her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"You do miss her."

"Who?"

"The Wicked Witch."

Glinda felt her stomach drop, her heart stop, and her face flush. "Where did you hear that?" she whispered urgently. If that got out, it would be over for her. They would kill her. _But is that really such a bad thing._ The horrible thought escaped before she could stop it.

"A Bear at the market the other day," Centra hurried to explain. "He said that not many people can see it, but your smile doesn't reach your eyes. And your bubble seems to be getting duller and duller."

Great Oz, was it that obvious? Glinda tried to swallow the lump of fear in her throat. So be it. It was over anyway.

"Where will you go?"

Glinda looked back at Centra in shock. "You mean…you aren't going to ridicule me?"

"Why should I?" the younger woman asked. "You obviously loved her."

"Oh…shit."

The curse was muttered so softly, Centra was sure she imagined it. In fact, she tried to make herself believe that for the rest of her life. The Good Witch of the North would never mutter such words. Right?

Glinda the Good left that night. She finally convinced Centra that the young woman was ready to take her place. Of course, said young woman was still trying to figure out when she agreed to it all. But Centra was a good person and knew what Glinda stood for. And if Glinda thought she was ready, then she was ready. After all, she knew what Glinda had been trying to do. And that was to make the citizens of Oz happy and full of goodness. Glinda had gotten the ball rolling, it was just up to Centra to keep it on the right track.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter. And I would _like_ to say that the reviews I got for the first chapter were amazing. But…I can't. I mean, the TWO I got were great! (Thanks Love that Wicked and dolphin 64575, you guys rock!) But guys, really?! Why not review? It takes…what…a minute out of your time. Come on. I live off these reviews. They encourage me to continue. And you other authors out there know how that is. So…review! Please.

Another thanks to Laura. Just keep picturing an animatronic Glinda…just picture it. Now laugh.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

*****

The news reached Kiamo Ko weeks later. Chistery brought her an old newspaper from the Emerald City, dated weeks before. She read it with wide eyes, her mind not quite grasping the fact the Glinda had left Oz.

Her replacement's name was Centra; she didn't have a title yet. No Good or even Okay followed her name, that would come later. But Centra told 'her fellow Ozians' that Glinda went to visit the Wizard and there was no set return date.

Elphaba knew that was a lie. Glinda would never visit that old phony. But the green witch knew that Glinda needed to get away. That had been obvious to the woman when she last saw the blonde that night many months ago. She had been sitting up in her giant bed, just staring at the far wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. And Elphaba knew, deep in her heart, that many nights were the same for "Her Goodness". And that broke Elphaba's heart. She longed to scoop Glinda up in her arms and kiss her senseless, to take away her internal pain for good. But the time hadn't been right. That's what Elphaba told herself.

"And look where we are now," she muttered. "Glinda has disappeared. When _will_ the time be right?"

****

Months passed. And Oz hadn't fallen down around the citizens' ears, as many had thought it would. Centra was a perfect ruler. In fact, her name soon became Centra the Perfect. She, of course, hated it but what could she do; refuse to answer to that name?

Elphaba mourned her lost chance. And barely took notice of the talk of a mysterious woman moving into an abandoned cabin just a few miles from Kiamo Ko. Chistery seemed fairly interested in this other woman but Elphaba just shrugged it off. No one ever came near the palace; for fear that the Wicked Witch's ghost would kill them. And she doubted that this 'mysterious woman' would have the guts.

But in fact, this 'mysterious woman' was trying to work up the guts in visiting her best friend's grave.

Glinda had in fact moved into the abandoned cabin; which, obviously, wasn't abandoned anymore. She had actually bought it anonymously two years before, thinking that one day would come where she could leave the Emerald City and live out the rest of her (as she liked to think) miserable life in peace. And that day had finally come.

It had been fixed up before she moved in; since she really didn't want to do all _that_ kind of work. (Fixing roofs, painting walls, and nailing boards just weren't her cup of tea.) But she was enjoying what she did need to get done, since she had finally moved in.

She had become Ms. Linda from the Emerald City. It was a very simple name change, even if the name wasn't a real one. But she couldn't really think of a better one. That was one thing she hadn't thought of until someone actually asked her what her name was when they came to 'welcome' her to the neighborhood. (And she didn't really live in an actual neighborhood. Some people are just too nosey for their own good.)

Her days were spent gardening, cooking, and knitting. It could be considered a lonely life but she enjoyed it. It was a life unlike her previous one. She was the opposite of what she had been her whole life. She was…unsocial.

But her nights didn't change, like she hoped they would. She still didn't sleep. And when she did, she had nightmares. And they seemed to be getting worse. In fact, just a few nights ago she dreamed that _she_ was the one that killed Elphaba. She just knew that they heard her scream at the next house, which was miles away.

The sun had been up for a few hours when Glinda ventured outside for the day. She adjusted her sun hat, tied her garden apron on, and picked up her hand shovel. She found that gardening actually helped her relax a little. Not much, mind you, but enough to maybe do some good.

But today, as she dug in the rich soil and pulled weeds, her mind wandered. It wandered to happier days, before the trip to the Emerald City and before the fiasco with the Wizard. Before it all went downhill so very fast.

****

"_Come on, Elphie! Just this once!"_

_Elphaba sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"_

_Glinda echoed her girlfriend's sigh and plopped down on her pink covered bed. "Because I want you to."_

_Elphie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So, you think that's all you need to say to get me to go shopping with you? I don't usually set myself up to be tortured, Glinda. Not even by my incredibly cute and lovely girlfriend."_

_Glinda couldn't decide if she should be offended or swept off her feet by that remark. She chose both by blushing and pouting at the same time. Only Glinda Upland could pull that off._

_Elphaba rolled her eyes._

"_Please, Elphie. For me?"_

_Another sigh. "Again, I ask why."_

"_Because I love you and what to spend time with you. Is that a good enough answer?"_

_Elphaba felt her breath leave her lungs. No one had ever said something even resembling that remark to her before. It made her feel warm inside. _

"_Glinda,"_

"_I mean, I don't even have anything I actually need," the blonde continued. "I just thought that I would combine the two things I love the most. You know, take out two birds with one stone, so to speak. I could walk down the street with you, knowing that I'm-"_

_She was cut off when a pair of lips covered hers. Closing her blue eyes, she let herself melt into the exquisite feeling of being connected to Elphaba, her Elphie. _

_When both girls were almost out of breath, Elphaba pulled back with a small smile. "You've won me over, my sweet. I'll go with you."_

_Glinda wrapped her arms around the green neck and smiled a full 'Glinda Smile'._

"_Later. Right now, I have better things to do." She pulled the green girl down for another kiss._

_They didn't go shopping that day. _

*******

"Ms. Linda!"

The young voice calling her name pulled her from her memory. She looked up to see a young boy standing at her gate, waving his arms at her with a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Galdon," she said, standing up and wiping her hand off on her apron. "What are you up to today?"

She made her way over to her gate and opened it for the 10 year old boy, who practically skipped into her yard.

"I got a high mark on my Science test!" He pulled said test out of the bag over his shoulder and almost shoved it into her hands. "See?" His smile grew and his green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"How wonderful!" she said with a smile. "Great job!"

"And it's all because of you! If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't have done so well."

"It was nothing, Galdon. I was happy to help." She gave him back his test. "Would you like some cookies before you go home?"

He nodded excitedly, causing his light blonde hair to fall in his eyes a little. "Please? But only one. Mama would get mad if I was too full to eat supper."

When she got him settled with a cookie and some milk, he chattered on about his day at school.

They had met just a few days after she moved into the cottage. And it was only by chance. She was sitting on her front porch, gazing in the direction of Kiamo Ko when Galdon came walking by, tossing a ball into the air and catching it. When he caught a glimpse of her, he forgot to catch the ball and it bounced over her fence and into her yard. Glinda became an Aunt-like figure to him and he became a source of entertainment and happiness for her. But she had yet to meet his parents. Not that she really wanted to.

"How did you learn so much about Science, Ms. Linda?" Galdon asked as he finished off his milk.

Glinda chuckled. "My best friend from school loved Science. She made sure I studied enough so that I would pass the tests. And it all kind of stuck."

"Didn't you like Science?"

"Goodness, no!" Glinda said with a laugh. "It was my least favorite subject, next to Math, of course."

Galdon giggled and set his glass down.

"But when she explained it to me, I understood it. It made sense."

"Where is she now? Is she a famous scientist?"

The innocent question pierced her heart like a poisoned dagger. "No," Glinda choked out. "She's dead."

There was silence in the kitchen as the young boy pondered that thought. "Oh," he finally said. "I'm sorry."

Glinda swallowed and shook her head. Clearing her throat she gave a forced smile to the blonde boy. "Well, congratulations on your test, Galdon. You can come to me with questions whenever you need to."

The perceptive young boy knew that the blonde woman needed to be alone. He nodded and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for the cookie and milk, Ms. Linda. You're a good person." He jumped up and gave her a quick hug, before running out the door with one last goodbye.

For a while after he left, sobbing could be heard in the kitchen of Ms. Linda from the Emerald City. But that wasn't unusual. That was the most common sound that came from her house. And the only one who knew that was the small winged monkey that hid in the tree beside the cottage. And though he wanted to comfort her with all his heart, he knew that if he revealed himself to the blonde witch, he would never want to leave. He needed to get his witch to this house. And he needed to do it soon.

To be continued…

(PLEASE REVIEW!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, there's more Elphaba in this chapter. *listens as all the Elphie fans rejoice* And, I personally like this chapter. However, the next one will probably be really good as well. And I should know, I've already started it.

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I was very excited when I got them all!!

Thanks to:  
jemeri  
alias101  
Jamie  
Love that Wicked  
Jak  
AuntieElphie

Y'all rock!

And someone else that rocks is my beta, Laura. She helps me so much! Thanks, babe!

Alright, on with the show…

*****

Elphaba paced back and forth, her head down and her arms behind her back. She was frantic.

"Where is he?" she muttered, her pacing not even slowing down. "He's been gone all day! How long does it take to pick some apples?"

She was referring to Chistery. He had left early that morning and he had yet to return. It was now early evening.

"Damn it, you stupid monkey!" Elphaba shouted as she stomped her foot in a very childish spurt of temper. "If you're dead, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again! How dare you make me worry like this!"

Then a thought entered her mind. What if Chistery had grown tired of her and decided not to come back? What if he had…abandoned her?!

The thought was highly unlikely but to a green woman whose only companion was said monkey, this thought was quickly blown out of proportion.

"He wouldn't do that! Would he?" She continued her pacing. "I have been a little harsh on him lately. But he's never here anymore! I just want some company! Is that too much to ask for? First Glinda leaves Oz all together and now my monkey leaves me! What did I do to deserve this?" The small part of her mind that was still thinking logically cringed when she wailed that.

She paced over to a wooden chair and sighed as she sat down. "Maybe I should go looking for him!" But she shook her head. "No, that's stupid. You'll be seen!" She looked out the window. "But not after the sun goes down."

It was decided. After sundown, Elphaba would go hunting for the missing flying monkey.

*******

Glinda wrapped her hands around the warm cup of tea and sighed. The sun was setting and she was tired. Well, of course she was tired. She had cried half the afternoon away.

"Stupid girl," she muttered to herself. "It's been five years. You would think I would be over this by now."

But she wasn't. In fact, it still seemed like it had all happened yesterday. And there was emptiness in her heart that refused to be filled.

"It'll all come in time," she said, remembering what her grandmother once said to her when she was little.

"_Sweet little Galinda, you must be patient. This small scratch you have on your knee, while it may hurt now and maybe tomorrow, it will be good as new in a few days time. I promise."_

"_But why not now?"_

"_Tsk, sweetling. It'll come in time. Trust me."_

"Well, it's been more than a few days, Gran. And it still hurts."

Thinking of her grandmother made Glinda think of her father which in turn made her think of her father's death, not a year after Elphaba's. And then, on top of that, her mother died only a month later, seeming to just waste away after her father's death. She just couldn't seem to live without him.

"I know how you felt, Momsie. But why haven't I died yet? Why can't I just die and finally see Elphie again?"

She didn't receive an answer, not that she expected one. She only heard the soft breeze outside her window and the rustle of some animal in the tree. She sighed and stared into her cup of tea. And another memory surfaced.

****

"_Hurry, Elphie. We're going to miss the train."_

_The green girl huffed and tried to quicken her pace. But that proved to be difficult since she was carrying two heavy suitcases._

"_Did you really have to pack so much, Glinda? We're only staying for two days."_

_Glinda didn't answer but just motioned for her girlfriend to hurry. She had just gotten to the train before Elphaba. But that was expected. The blonde only had a small handbag, not suitcases loaded down with enough clothes to dress the entire population of Shiz._

_They hadn't missed the train, thankfully. Elphaba really didn't want to carry those suitcases any further and the way Glinda was acting, she would probably have to. Glinda would probably think that they could get to her parents' house faster if they walked. _

_Elphaba shuddered at the thought._

"_Elphie?" Glinda said as they sat in their compartment. "Are you okay?"_

_Elphaba nodded and laid her head back on the back of the seat. "I'm fine.""_

"_You're nervous."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are," Glinda countered. "You have this little wrinkle right above your right eyebrow. You only get that wrinkle when you are either nervous or very aroused." She giggled. "And if you are aroused right now, well…I'd start to wonder about you."_

_Elphaba's head shot up and she stared at the blonde sitting across from her. "Glinda…"_

"_What?" This was said with a very innocent looking smile._

_The future Wicked Witch just shook her head and let an indulgent grin cross her face. After a moment of silence, she nodded. "You're right. I'm nervous."_

"_Oh, Elphie," Glinda said as she reached across the space between them to grab her girlfriend's hand. "Don't be. It'll be fine."_

"_How do you know? What if they hate me? I mean, I'm green!" Elphaba exclaimed with wide eyes._

"_What?" Glinda sat back, a look of shock crossing her face. "You're GREEN!?!?!"_

_Elphaba's eyebrow gave a small twitch._

_The blonde giggled and quickly hopped over to Elphaba's seat and slid into her lap. "My love, you have nothing to worry about. My parents are very open-minded people. In fact, Momsie's sister has a female lover."_

"_But is she green?" was the sarcastic remark._

"_Well, no," Glinda answered. "She's not. However, I think her hair was green when she was in school. But that was the result of a horrible spell gone awry." She gazed into Elphaba's brown eyes and let her hand softly stroke the green cheek conveniently placed there for her. "They will love you, Elphie-dear. I promise. You are the love of my life. How could they not love you?"_

_Elphaba gave a very small grin. "If you are sure…"_

_Glinda nodded. "I am. Now," she leaned in closer to Elphaba's face. "Kiss me before the conductor comes for the tickets."_

_Elphaba did. Because, after all, that's what good girlfriends are supposed to do, right?_

****

Glinda didn't notice the tear as it slowly traveled down her face and plopped on the kitchen table, barely missing her now cold cup of tea.

"And they _did_ love you, didn't they? I told you they would."

She slowly shook her head and stood up, her posture a little slumped. And as she poured out her tea and made her way to bed, she didn't notice the sad figure of a monkey in the tree outside, nor the figure on a broom hovering over that very tree.

*******

"Ah ha!" Elphaba whispered loudly. "Found you." She guided the broom lower, making it hover right beside the tree Chistery was in. "What do you think you are doing?" She said in a slightly louder voice. The flying monkey gave a small squeal of surprise and came very close to falling out of the tree. "Have you turned into a Peeping Tom?" Elphaba continued, her brown eyes drilling holes into her companion. Her back was to the small cottage but she had seen from higher up how close the tree was to a few windows.

Chistery made something that resembled a shushing motion and nodded to the house.

"What?"

The monkey sighed and shook his head. He was going to have to speak. And he hated speaking. It sounded all jumbled and stupid; at least coming out of his mouth. "Glinda…"

"_What_?" Elphaba hissed, the name of the blonde witch sending shivers down her back. Even after all these years, just the name could give her chills. "What do you mean…Glinda?"

"Her house."

Elphaba barely stopped herself from falling off her broom, something she hadn't done since that fateful day in the attic of the palace, right after the first initial flight. "This is Glinda's house?"

When she saw Chistery nod she whipped her boom around and peered through the darkness at the quaint cottage before her. It was cute. That was all. Nothing like what she would imagine Glinda the Good would want to live in. Or for that matter, nothing just Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands would want to live in.

"But…she left Oz," Elphaba said in a feeble whisper.

"No," Chistery said from behind her. "Here."

"Here," the green witch muttered. "She's here. So close."

Without really realizing it, Elphaba flew closer to the house, her eye frantically searching for Glinda's room. It didn't cross her mind that she had suddenly become what she had just accused her monkey friend of being; a Peeping Tom (or Thomasina as the case may be).

She finally found the room. Glinda's window was open (which wasn't unusual, if Elphaba remembered correctly. Something Glinda said while at Shiz about letting in the fresh breeze.). And the moon conveniently lit the petite figure in the bed.

"Glinda," Elphaba said with relief, awe, and a little concern. And that concern grew when Glinda started softly crying in her sleep. And that concern grew tenfold when Glinda screamed.

"_Elphie!!!_"

To be continued….

Btw, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Just throwing that out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I wrote this last night and finished it this afternoon. And I had to post it. I couldn't wait. I LOVE the chapter. So OSL and alias101, yep, I'm updating again. Hehe.

However, with that being said…give me a little longer for the next update.

All thanks and disclaimer still standing. Enjoy, guys!

***

_She was running down a long hallway. There was a sense of urgency filling her every being and her eyes were frantically searching for…something. She couldn't quite grasp what it was she needed to find so quickly but she just knew that if she was too late, something indescribable would happen._

_There were doors all up and down the hallway. But she knew that what she needed to find wasn't behind any of them. So, she didn't even slow down. She continued running. The heels of her pink shoes clicked loudly and her breath came in heavy gasps. Where was it?_

_A door at the end of the hall came into view. And she knew. She just knew that was the door she needed. _

_She sped up, the sense of urgency growing stronger. And when she finally reached the door, she grasped the doorknob and threw it open, causing the door to hit the wall inside the room and bounce back to her. A loud booming sound echoed around the room and down the hallway. _

_It was dark. But she could just make out a small figure in the middle of the room. She cautiously stepped inside the room, her frantic searching at an end. But something akin to fear started to fill her soul. Something wasn't right. _

_The light from the hall finally started to filter into the room and she was able to make out what that figure was. It was a pointy black hat; just sitting in the middle of the room, alone._

"_No," she whispered. "No!"_

_The fear began to overwhelm her and she stumbled over to the hat, tears filling her eyes. _

"_Elphie," she whispered. "Oh, Elphie."_

_She knew deep inside her that her best friend, her lover, her __life__ was dead. _

"_How did this happen?" She asked the empty room as she picked up the hat and held it to her chest. "How?"_

"_You killed me," a horribly familiar voice said from in front of her._

"_What?" she gasped, looking up into the slight darkness. Another figure had begun to take shape, forming someone that she didn't think she'd ever see again._

"_You killed me."_

"_No," she shook her head. "No, Elphie. No, I didn't."_

_Tears were streaming down her face by now. And the hat was still clutched in a death grip to her chest._

"_Yes," the green woman said, stepping out of the shadows. "You did. You killed me!"_

_She fell to her knees, sobbing; the hat slowly slipped out of her hands and onto the floor. "I didn't mean to! I tried to save you!"_

"_But you didn't!" The green witch yanked her chin up, causing blue eyes to meet brown. "Look what you did to me! LOOK!"_

_And before her very eyes, her soulmate, her very reason for living started to melt; her green skin becoming liquid; hissing, boiling liquid._

"_No!" she cried, her hand grasping at her friend. "No! No! NO! ELPHIE!!!"_

****

It took all Elphaba could do not to go flying into Glinda's room and gather the blonde up in her arms. But logical thinking took over. Questions flew through her mind like a hurricane, whipping this way and that….almost making no sense what-so-ever.

What if Glinda hates her? What if she's married? What if she's happy?

But the quiet voice in her mind answered all those questions with one quick answer.

_Idiot! Are you even looking at the same person I am?_

Elphaba shook her head in disgust at herself and made to turn the broom around and fly back to Kiamo Ko.

"No!" Chistery hissed from his spot in the tree. "No, Elphaba. Go to Glinda!"

And with that small (uncharacteristic) order from her winged friend, the witch flew into her love's room, thinking one thought. _Screw the consequences. _

****

Her blue eyes flew open, tears falling in a continuous stream down her face and her heart beating wildly. The last image from her nightmare lingered, causing a wretched sob to tear from her throat.

"Glinda."

She sucked in a breath at the unexpected but familiar voice and slowly let her eyes wander in the direction it came in. A tall figure stood in the moonlight streaming through her open window.

And as tears continued to fall down her face, she made out the face of the figure.

Gentle brown eyes set in a beautiful emerald green face looked back at her. Long black air framed the face and that hat, that horrid black hat, sat perched on top of her head.

"Oh….my…." Glinda choked out, slowly sitting up. The covers fell off her and around her waist. "El-Elphie?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Elphie?"

Elphaba slowly stepped toward the bed, unsure of Glinda's reaction. Was she happy or mad? It was very hard to tell when she just kept saying her name.

She was suddenly hit by a blonde blur and squeezed by small but muscular arms. And her chest was quickly becoming soaked by tears.

"Elphie. Oh Elphie. What- how- when? What are- what are you doing here?" Glinda sobbed into her black covered chest.

Elphaba didn't answer. She just wrapped her arms around her blonde love and rested her head on Glinda's, letting the warmth soak into her body. This felt so wonderful.

"Come, my sweet. Let's get you back to bed." She gently steered Glinda back toward the bed, having to take small shuffling steps because of the tight grip the blonde had on her.

****

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when brown eyes fluttered open. She looked toward the window and silently cursed. She had to leave now if she didn't want to be seen. But there seemed to be a slight problem.

Not only did she not want to leave the warmth and security of Glinda's bed but the blonde witch had wrapped herself completely around Elphaba. However, if Elphaba remembered correctly from their days at Shiz, Glinda was a very heavy sleeper. Getting out of this tight hold shouldn't be a problem.

With moves that would make an acrobat jealous, the Wicked Witch extracted herself from Glinda's grip and flew out the window with one last glance toward the sleeping woman.

"I'll be back tonight, my sweet. I promise."

****

The sunlight hit her face, making her eyes scrunch up in a very adolescent way before they opened. And when they did open, she wanted to close them again. The sight that greeted her was a sight that she should have known would greet her; an empty bed, cold sheets, and no green woman holding her.

It had all been a dream.

"That's all it ever is," she whispered. "A dream."

Sure, it had felt real and wonderful but it was still just that; a dream. In fact, it had felt so real, Glinda could imagine that she could still smell Elphie on her sheets, that sandalwood and wind smell. The very smell that would comfort Glinda back at Shiz during nightmares or would calm her after a horrible day. The smell that she had come to love almost as much as the woman who carried the smell.

The tears were second nature now. It wasn't the first time she'd had such a realistic dream. And it probably wouldn't be the last. She slowly turned her face and buried it in her pillow, letting the tears soak through as she sobbed once again.

Glinda didn't know how much more she could take. Getting away from the Emerald City hadn't helped at all.

"Maybe it's just time for me to give up," she whispered through her tears.

****

"Why leave?" Chistery asked as he flew beside his witch.

Elphaba sighed. "You know why," she said as she guided the broom through a window at Kiamo Ko. "I can't be seen. I'm supposed to be dead."

"Could stay with Glinda."

"No, I couldn't." She softly touched the floor and set her broom up against the wall.

"Why?" he asked as he landed beside her.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Shut up, Chistery! I just couldn't!"

Chistery scowled. "Yes, could! You scared!"

"What!?" she growled.

Chistery crossed his arms. "Just scared! Go back! Go to Glinda!"

"NO!"

"YES! Stupid!"

The remark made Elphaba take a step back. The monkey had never been anything but nice to her and this new side of him was a little discomforting.

"You go to Glinda! Make her happy! You happy! Go now!" he demanded.

"But-"

"GO!"

Elphaba snatched up her broom and narrowed her brown eyes at the monkey. "If I get killed, for real this time, you'll be all alone. And I don't want you whining about it." And with that she flew out the window, leaving behind a very satisfied flying monkey.

To be continued…

Review!!! That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's chapter 5! The long awaited chapter…right? So, I think there may be about one or two chapters left. I've written a little of the next one. But I won't be able to finish that today. I've got too much to do all of a sudden. LOL

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They make me very happy. And I'm glad y'all are liking this story. I am, too!

Standard disclaimers apply. For the actual disclaimers, see chapter 1. And a big thanks to Laura, once again!

Now, on with the chapter!

****

It was nothing short of a miracle that Elphaba was not spotted in the now risen sunlight. But it did sort of help that Glinda's house was almost in the middle of nowhere. Elphaba slowly maneuvered the broom down and she lightly touched the ground at the side door that led to the kitchen. She hesitated before she gave a small knock. Not hearing anything for a few minutes, she began to get nervous standing out in the open for so long. So, trying the doorknob and finding it unlock, she let herself inside. And almost fell over at the sight that greeted her.

There, at the kitchen table was Glinda, sitting in a chair and slumped over, face down on the table. And beside her was an almost empty bottle of cheap whiskey.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered, closing the door and moving toward her love.

Glinda lifted her head, groaning as if it took a lot of effort, and grinned when she saw the witch.

"Oh, Elphie!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here!" She grabbed the bottle and held it out. "Want some?" Her blue eyes were halfway closed and her mouth didn't seem to be working correctly. But that didn't stop Glinda at all. "I was wondering when you would show up," she continued. "I was ever so lonely here all by myself."

Elphie just stared at her. She had never, in all her years of knowing Glinda, seen her love so drunk. And she couldn't decide if it was funny or incredibly sad.

"You see, when I woke up this morning from that horrible but wonderful dream, I thought 'Get over it, Glinda. Just do what normal people do.' So, I did. I drank." At that, a soft hiccup escaped the blonde. She giggled and pushed her chair away from the table. "And I feel ever so nice. Ya know, like I'm floating." Her eyes lit up. "Like I'm defying gravity!" And with that she stumbled up into a standing position. "Isn't that exciting? I can finally defy gravity with you."

Elphie watched with wide eyes as the blonde tried to dance over to her. "Glinda," she began.

"Hush, Elphie. I'm not finished." Glinda poured the rest of the whiskey down her throat, screwing up her face as it went down. "Ooo, it burns," she said with a little shiver. Another giggle left her lips followed by another hiccup. She looked back at the bottle and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, Oz," she muttered. "I drank it all. And I wanted to give the rest to you!" she said, pointing at Elphaba. She giggled again. "Oh well, it's not like you could drink it. I mean, you're dead!" She burst out laughing. "And on top of that, you're a figment of my imagination." More hysterical laughter. "And even if you could drink, it would be a waste of perfectly good whiskey. I mean, it's not like you would be able to enjoy it. You're dead!"

She threw her head back and laughed. But that laughter very quickly gave way to sobs; great heaving sobs that seemed to come from deep within.

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda cried as she fell to the floor on her knees. The bottle slipped from her hands and wobbled beside her. "I'm so tired. Why won't this horrible pain end?" She put her face in her hands, her words muffled but very clear to the green witch only a few feet away. "Ever since you died I've hurt so much. Five years, Elphie. Five _fucking_ years of feeling like shit!! I'm sick of it!"

The sadness suddenly gave way to anger; horrible, gut wrenching anger. "Why did you leave me?!" she yelled, throwing her head up to glare at Elphaba. "Why did you leave? And not just when you died. Oh, no. All those other times. Why did you leave me in the Emerald City? Okay, so, I wouldn't go with you, I was scared. I was young, terrified, and full of ideals."

She pushed herself up and stumbled toward Elphaba once more, her tears gone and a fire burning in her blue eyes, making them a shade darker. The green witch briefly thought that the color her eyes were at that moment was the same color they were when the blonde was aroused.

"And then you left again with _Fiyero_." His name was said with a sneer. "Stupid Fiyero. What in the name of all creation was that? _Where_ did that come from? _I _never truly loved him. That engagement to him was just a show and a pitiful sham to make me appear happy. How could I love him when I have _always_ loved you? And I thought you felt the same. I really did. I guess my blondness made a true appearance."

She gave a very unladylike snort and ran a hand through her messy hair. Her curls had fallen out long ago. However, to Elphaba, the blonde was still very beautiful.

"And even after that, I still loved you. I loved you so much. But I didn't cry. I told myself that if you were truly happy, then I was happy for you. Even though my heart was breaking every minute of every day. And then," she gave a deep chuckle. "And then you had to go and _die_. And I thought my heart hurt before!"

Glinda stumbled over to a cabinet, opened it up, and pulled out another bottle of whiskey.

"Glinda, why do you have all this whiskey?" Elphie asked, finally speaking up. She gently took the bottle out of the blonde's hand and set it back in the cabinet.

Glinda didn't argue with the green woman, just shrugged and made her way back to the table and fell into the chair. "I bought it thinking I would need it one day. And guess what!" She looked over at Elphaba. "I did!" She narrowed her eyes. "Ya know, you look really good for being dead, Elphie." She cocked her head to the side, a very cute gesture in Elphie's opinion. "In all my dreams you always end up melting and dying. But you still haven't melted away. How odd."

She held out her hand to Elphaba, who slowly took it and allowed herself to be pulled closer to the blonde. "I miss you so much, Elphie." She squeezed the green hand and Elphaba watched as the blue eyes widened to an almost comical degree.

"Wow," Glinda muttered. "You even feel real. _That's_ never happened before." She looked down at their interlocked hands. "I didn't know alcohol could do that!"

Elphaba smiled, glad to see a little of a normal Glinda. She didn't like the sobbing, ranting, and then almost emotionless Glinda. "I've missed you, too, my sweet."

Glinda grinned a full 'Glinda-like' grin. It was like the sun bursting through the clouds on a rainy day. And after Elphaba thought that, a small snort sounded in her head at how cliché that sounded.

"Siddown, Elphie," Glinda slurred, her eyelids going back to half-mast. After her emotional outburst, the alcohol was catching back up to the blonde. But Elphaba obeyed and sat in the chair next to Glinda's.

"I'm gonna be honest with you," Glinda said, leaning her head on her right hand, since her left hand was still enclosed in Elphaba's.

"Okay," the green witch said with a smile.

"I'm gonna kill myself."

Elphaba's mouth dropped open, the smile leaving her face so quickly it was like it was never there. "What? Why?"

Glinda shook her head and shrugged. "What's the use in living? I tried, I really did. But it's so hard!" She brought Elphaba's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. "But I miss you too much. And I'm so tired of the pain. So, I have planned to get myself good and drunk and then kill myself." She said it in such a matter of fact way that Elphaba could only stare at her.

"Glinda," she started.

"Oh, hush, you." Glinda gave a small smile.

"Glinda," Elphaba said again, taking the blonde's other hand in hers. "You can't kill yourself."

"And why not? It's a perfectly good plan. I'll finally be with you in a place that isn't my dreams."

"But I'm not dead."

"Huh?" Glinda blinked.

"I'm not dead."

Giving a small giggle, Glinda pulled one of her hands free and gently touched Elphaba's smooth cheek. "Yes, you are, my love." She gave an indulgent smile, as if to a child.

"No, my sweet. I am very much alive." Elphaba leaned closer to her love and looked her in the eyes. "Ask yourself this question. Can you touch a figment of your imagination?"

Glinda stared at her in such a way that the Wicked Witch could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "But- I don't-"

The alcohol seemed to leave Glinda's system all at once. She was suddenly stone cold sober. Her mind was clear, her vision normal, and her hand warm in the green hand covering it.

She took in a shaky breath, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes growing wide once more. But this time, it was from shock and finally understanding.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba slowly nodded and left a light kiss on Glinda's forehead. "Yes, my love. It's me."

"Oh…sweet…Oz," Glinda muttered in a shaky voice. She pulled her other hand free of Elphaba's grasp and cupped the other green cheek. "You-you _are_ real. You're here. You're not dead." She gently kissed the green lips in front of her and pulled back, gazing into the beautiful brown eyes she had longed to gaze into for over five years.

Then a thought entered her head. "You bitch!" She shouted causing Elphaba to blink in shock and a little hurt. "You weren't dead and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Well, I-"

Glinda cut her off by standing up and pacing away from her. "You have been alive for all this time and kept it a secret from me?"

"Well, Fiyero said-"

That was the wrong thing to say. "Fiyero," Glinda sneered. "That little pompous ass. Of course he would say that! He wanted you all to himself! Where is he now? Waiting up at the castle for you? Keeping the bed warm for when you come home?"

Elphaba tried not to let the snide remarks hurt her. She knew she deserved all that was being said. "I haven't seen him in about four years."

That stopped Glinda in her pacing. "What?"

Elphaba nodded. "He began to irritate me. And when I told him so, he just left."

Glinda blinked then let a smile cross her face. "He is a little irritating, isn't he?"

Elphaba smiled as well while her mind tried to catch up on Glinda's many mood changes. If Elphaba wasn't as smart as she was, she would probably be pretty confused at this point in time.

Glinda sat back down, much calmer than before and stared at her love. She looked wonderful. A little tired, perhaps, but wonderful just the same. Her raven hair was pulled back into that horrible braid Glinda had tried to get her girlfriend to stop wearing while at Shiz. But now, after having not seen her in years, it looked beautiful.

"You look magnificent," Glinda said with a grin. "Simply wonderful."

Elphaba blushed, causing her skin to darken in color. "Not as good as you, my sweet. I will never look as good as you."

Glinda chuckled. "And I see that you still can't take a compliment."

This caused Elphie to blush an even darker shade. "I only state the truth."

"So do I." The blonde reached over to Elphaba once more and put her hand behind her neck, gently pulling her towards her. "Now kiss me, Elphaba Thropp, before I pass out from exhaustion."

Elphaba obliged. She was more than happy to. And when green lips met pink, the world righted itself once more. And when tongues met, two souls softly sighed in relief.

Glinda pulled back, her eyes bright but tired and her face glowing. "Well, since I decided to drink myself to oblivion before midmorning, would you care to come to my room and take a nap with me?" She winked at the green woman across from her. "Not that I can promise anything more than a really good cuddle."

"My sweet, I will take what I can."

****

Chistery gave a happy sigh. Finally. He shook his head as he flew back to Kiamo Ko. It was about damn time.

To be continued…

REVIEW…please.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here it is, the last chapter. I hope everyone likes where this ends up…and it is a happy ending, I promise.

Thanks everyone! You guys rock my world! And Laura, you make me happy!

Usual Disclaimers…

****

It was the pounding in her head that woke Glinda. It sounded like the Oz Orchestra was doing a charity concert up there and the percussion section had a solo. It hurt…a lot.

She tried to close her eyes tighter but that only made the pounding louder. So, in response to said pounding, she moaned.

"How are you feeling, my love?" a soft voice whispered in her ear.

She winced as the voice, no matter how soft and gentle it was, caused the percussion section to play louder. "Shh. Don't speak any louder or the brass section may decide to come in."

A soft chuckle sounded in her ear, followed by a feather light kiss to her cheek. "My sweet, you need some water. You are probably dehydrated."

That voice. Glinda's eyes slowly opened, her brain trying to remember why that wonderful voice caused a flutter to begin in her stomach and reach all parts of her body. That voice.

Her eyes shot open, the waning light of the day coming through her window seeming harsh to the blue eyes but they remained open. The memories of that morning pushed through the mush the alcohol made of her brain.

"Elphie?" she croaked, gently turning her head. She took notice of the arms around her waist and the warmth at her back. And Elphaba's smiling green face filled her vision, causing the orchestra to stop playing without a grand finale. "Oh, sweet Oz," she whispered. "It wasn't a dream or a fantasy brought on by alcohol!"

Elphaba chuckled again and tightened her grip on Glinda. "No, my pretty. I am here and I am real."

Glinda turned all the way around and threw her arms around Elphaba. She buried her face in the green neck presented to her and just breathed in the sweet smell that was her love.

"Oh, Elphie. You're here." Then, the pounding started up again, causing the blonde to let out another moan.

Elphaba's arms left Glinda's waist and she reached over to the bedside table and picked up a glass of water. She carefully presented it to her love and smiled. "Drink. You'll feel better, I promise."

Glinda took the glass, slowly sat up, and obeyed, guzzling the water down without stopping. When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, set the glass on the table, and threw her arms around the green woman once again.

Elphaba laughed at the very unladylike display. "Would you like to take a bath, my sweet?"

The blonde head buried in her neck, shook. "No," came the mumbled answer.

Brown eyes widened. "But, you love baths."

"But I'd have to let go of you." Glinda answered. "And I don't want to." She lifted her head and looked into Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba smiled and kissed her forehead. "Glinda, take a bath. You'll feel better." She untangled herself from Glinda's grip and stood up. "I'll get the water ready. Gather yourself together and I'll let you know when it's ready. And then we'll eat."

And without waiting for an answer, Elphaba left the room. Glinda watched her leave, her eyes wide.

Silence fell over the bedroom. And, to Glinda, silence had never been so loud. She stared at the door that her love had just walked through, her eyes wide and full of something akin to fear. Her heart started beating erratically. Her breath came in large gasps. And her brow became beaded with sweat.

"Elphie?" she whispered, her voice barely leaving her lips. She swallowed and her eyes darted around the room. "Elphie?" she said slightly louder. Tears filled her eyes. She was gone again. Elphie was gone again.

The tears fell down her cheeks and a sob left her throat. "Elphie," She said, even louder. Another sob was torn from her and she clenched the bed sheets in her hands. "Elphie!" She finally screamed, the tears coming in torrents now and the sobs filling the room.

Elphaba ran through the doorway, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Glinda!" she shouted, running to the bed and pulling the blonde into her arms and onto her lap. "Glinda, what is it?"

Glinda just sobbed into her chest, her arms around her waist.

"Glinda?" Elphie asked as she ran her hand through blonde hair.

Glinda calmed down enough to finally speak. "You left me, Elphie. You left me here. What if something happened and you didn't come back?"

Elphaba closed her eyes, her heart breaking at her love's innocent question. Everything wasn't going to be wonderful now that they were together again. They had many things they had to work through, the first one being Glinda's fear of abandonment.

***

The bath only happened because Elphaba stayed in the bathroom with Glinda. And the green witch sadly noticed how Glinda's eyes were constantly coming back to her, the fear very obvious in the blue depths.

After Glinda was bathed and dressed, Elphaba cooked dinner with the blonde at the table, her eyes never leaving the green woman as she moved around the kitchen. And the same thing happened as they ate. The blonde was keeping a close and fearful watch over her suddenly very alive love.

By the time they were finished eating, it was fully dark outside. Elphaba put the dishes in the sink after Glinda muttered that they would be cleaned later. They then made their way back to Glinda's bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Glinda," Elphaba began.

Glinda slowly lowered her head, looking at the covers on her bed, while still keeping a firm grip on Elphaba's hand. She knew she had been acting irrationally. But she couldn't help it. She was terrified that Elphie was going to leave her again. Was that so wrong?"

"Glinda, we need to talk," Elphaba continued.

Glinda's head shot up. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm sorry!" She grabbed Elphaba's other hand. "I'll be better. I promise. Just don't leave me!"

"Whoa," Elphaba said, pulling her hands free of Glinda's and bringing them up to her love's pale cheeks. "Calm down. I'm not going to leave you. We just need to talk about what you are feeling and why."

Glinda bit her lip and gave a small nod. "Okay," she muttered. She looked back down and studied the bed covers again, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Now, tell me what you're feeling when I leave the room."

Just the very thought of that made Glinda start to shake. Tears gathered in her eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep the sob trapped in her throat.

Elphaba watched all this with a heavy heart. The blonde was suffering and the green witch just knew that it was her fault.

"Glinda?"

"I get scared." Glinda blurted out. "My heart breaks, my stomach hurts, and I get terrified that I won't see you again." The sobs ripped from her throat and she threw her arms around Elphaba's neck. "Just the thought of you leaving me again tears me up inside." She sniffed and took in a gulping breath. "These last five years without you were horrible, Elphie. I'm not sure how I survived."

"But you had all of Oz around you, Glinda. I thought for sure you didn't need me," Elphie said softly, playing with a blonde curl.

Glinda looked up at her with watery blue eyes. "Elphie, I'll always need you."

"But Fiyero-"

"Damn Fiyero!" Glinda said with a sigh. "He was more trouble than anything."

"Then why did you become engaged-?"

Glinda sighed again and pulled away from the comfort of the green arms. "You were gone." She said. "You left me. I was young and needed something to cling to. He was available. I grabbed him and clung."

"And then I took him away, too."

A small sob escaped Glinda but that was all. No more tears fell down her cheek and no more sniffles filled the air. "I lost everything I thought I needed in one final swoop. And then, to top it all off, you died." She looked Elphaba in the eyes, hurt and anguish filling her blue depths. "I didn't think I would ever feel such heartbreak. But I did, for five years."

Elphaba didn't say a word, just pulled the blonde into her arms again and held her there, letting silence settle over them.

Words weren't needed. Apologies didn't need to be said. It was understood, for both of them.

Finally, after the moon had been in the sky for hours, Elphaba spoke. "My sweet, I will never leave you again, this I swear. And if by some will of Fate, I die before you do, I pray to whatever higher power there is that it is when we are both old and gray."

Glinda gave a watery laugh. "But Elphie, you don't believe in any higher powers."

Elphaba smiled. "So? It sounded good."

Merry laughter rang through the house, something that had never been heard coming from that house since the mysterious Ms. Linda of the Emerald City had arrived there.

****

Galdon ran toward the small cottage, anxious to see Ms. Linda after a hard day at school. She always made him smile and always had a warm cookie for him to eat as they talked.

He softly knocked on the door to announce his arrival and then entered the house. The older blonde had given him to permission to enter one of the first times he had come over, saying, "Just come on in, Galdon. You're the only guest I ever get so you won't be interrupting anything."

He felt very privileged to have this wonderful woman trust him so.

He stepped into the cottage, expecting to see Ms. Linda in the kitchen, as usual. But she wasn't there. It was empty, save for a plate of cookies on the table and a small envelope with his name on it. His eyes widened and he cautiously picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Galdon_

It read…

_I hope this letter finds you well. Help yourself to the cookies for I made them just for you. I trust that your tests have gone well and you have perfect scores to show for it. _

Galdon grinned at that. He did. And he was very proud of the fact.

_Please do not fret at my not being here. But I have left. And do not cry, dear boy. For I am well and loved. You see, Galdon, I have rejoined my love, the one I told you about. My love came back for me and I took up the offer to leave. I am happy again, Galdon. Finally happy and free. _

_Thank you for the joy you have brought me while I lived here. Even though we only knew each other a short time, I feel as though you were a kindred spirit. Stay true to yourself and never stop believing in dreams._

_Yours truly,_

_Ms. Linda_

The young boy knew it was not manly to cry but tears leaked from his eyes and fell on the letter. He carefully folded the paper, took a cookie, and left the house, intent on telling his parents that Ms. Linda had left. They would believe, after reading the letter, that the mysterious blonde had killed herself, too heartsick to continue living. But Galdon knew, deep in his heart, that his friend had finally found her love once more and was truly happy.

As he walked toward his house, he didn't notice two figures in the sky above him, hovering on an old broomstick and as close to each other as two figures could be.

"Will he be alright?" the green one whispered.

The blonde nodded. "He's a strong lad," she said. "He'll be fine." She then kissed the green cheek in front of her. "Now, my beautiful green love, how about showing me your castle. I'm rather interested in your bedroom."

A cackle filled the air as the two zoomed off toward Kiamo Ko, the blonde clutching the green woman's waist like her life depended on it, which it kind of did. But she was in no better hands. And she knew it.

The End.

Thanks to everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
